Reggie
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Reggie |jname=レイジ |tmname=Reiji |image=Reggie.png |size=250px |caption=Reggie |gender=Male |relatives=Paul (brother) |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Purple |hometown=Veilstone City |region=Sinnoh |trainer=yes |trainerclass= (former ) |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP066 |epname=Lost Leader Strategy! |java=Tetsuya Kakihara |enva=Tom Wayland }} Reggie (Japanese: レイジ Reiji) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a from Veilstone City and Paul's older brother. History Reggie first appeared in Lost Leader Strategy!. During this meeting, he and Ash battled in a three-on-three match; although Ash's Staravia lost to his , and successfully defeated his and respectively. Reggie has earned eight Badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. He has also challenged the and won six of the seven Frontier Symbols. He decided to become a after failing to get the Brave Symbol, as revealed in Aiding the Enemy. Unlike his younger brother, he treats his Pokémon with love and care and thanks them after working hard in a battle. This difference was also noted by Zoey who said that Paul and Reggie seemed like complete opposites. In Crossing the Battle Line!, Reggie and his helped Ash's Staravia to learn . He also watched the battle between and Maylene at the Veilstone Gym. He appeared again in Enter Galactic! where he used Paul's Electabuzz to help Ash fight Team Galactic. He appeared in a cameo in Saving the World From Ruins!. He later physically appeared in A Pyramiding Rage!, where he watched his brother's battle against . In this episode, Reggie's loss against Brandon, which was being watched by Paul, was shown in a flashback. Back then, he was told by Brandon that he lacked a unique battle strategy, which is why he gave up on being a Pokémon Trainer. This incident was what caused Paul to become more focused on a Pokémon's strength than anything else. Reggie reappeared in Pedal to the Mettle! and Evolving Strategies!. He traveled to Lake Acuity to watch the Full Battle between and Paul, which was suggested by him at the end of A Pyramiding Rage! as a means of seeing how far the two s have developed. He was revealed to have called battle judge Olivier to preside over the battle. He reappeared in Familiarity Breeds Strategy! and explained that work was keeping him from attending the Lily of the Valley Conference. After discussing Paul's Pokémon line-up and what he had learned as a result from meeting Ash, Reggie encouraged his brother to win. He was later seen watching the battle on television between Paul and Ash. After Paul lost the battle, Reggie broke the news to both his own and Paul's Pokémon, but commented that the battle had only made Paul stronger. He suggested that he and Paul should battle when Paul returns. Character Reggie seems to have the same attitude towards Pokémon as Ash, which is very surprising seeing as that he is the older brother of Paul. He has become friends with Ash, , and . Several people have noted that Reggie and Paul are as different as Ash and Paul are. Pokémon This listing is of Reggie's known in the : On hand is the first known Pokémon in Reggie's party. She was chosen to battle Ash's Turtwig in Lost Leader Strategy!. Bibarel knows a variety of powerful moves such as Secret Power. was almost defeated when Bibarel's Secret Power made it fall asleep. Bibarel eventually fell to Turtwig, however. Bibarel's known moves are , , and .}} is the second Pokémon Reggie used in his battle against Ash in Lost Leader Strategy!. It was chosen to battle Ash's Staravia. Reggie used to raise Swalot's defense so that it wasn't so susceptible to Staravia's attacks. Swalot was the only one of Reggie's Pokémon that was victorious against one of Ash's Pokémon, defeating Staravia with a powerful and . It made a cameo in Familiarity Breeds Strategy! where it appeared alongside Reggie and in a call from Paul. It appeared again in Battling a Thaw in Relations! at Reggie's house, along with Staraptor, they were both unhappy to find out Paul had lost. Swalot's known moves are , and .}} was the final Pokémon Reggie chose in his battle with Ash in Lost Leader Strategy!. It was used in a battle against Ash's Pikachu where it was defeated by . Staraptor then taught Ash's Staravia in Crossing the Battle Line!. It also reappeared in a flashback in Aiding the Enemy!. It made a cameo in Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, where it appeared alongside Reggie and in a call from Paul. It appeared again in Battling a Thaw in Relations! at Reggie's house, along with Swalot, they were both unhappy to find out Paul had lost. Staraptor's known moves are , and .}} Status unknown appeared in a flashback in A Pyramiding Rage! where it was used by Reggie to battle . It was easily defeated by Brandon's Regirock. It is unknown if he still has Drapion. Drapion's only known move is .}} Formerly trained 's stay in Veilstone City, Reggie was caring for Paul's , however it was quick to get into a fight with Ash's Pikachu as the two had been holding a grudge for some time. When Team Galactic attempted to steal the Veilstone Meteorites, Reggie used Electabuzz to fight off the that Saturn's grunts were using to create a distraction. During the battle, Electabuzz and Pikachu saved each other from sneak attacks and this helped them end their feud. Afterwards Reggie sent Electabuzz back to Paul for his upcoming battle at the Pastoria Gym.}} It was mentioned in Lost Leader Strategy! that Reggie takes care of Paul's other reserve Pokémon as well. Paul had left with Reggie prior to Lost Leader Strategy! and had taken it back before Chim - Charred!. Training Billy Beach |desc= is Paul's strongest Pokémon and his as well. It made its first appearance in Top-Down Training!, in which it was used in a battle against Cynthia's Garchomp. Torterra helped Ash's Grotle cope with its lack of speed after evolution.}} in Different Strokes for Different Blokes with the help of his . Ursaring was seen several times since, often battling with Chimchar.}} 's first official appearance was as a in Top-Down Training!, in which Paul used it in against Cynthia's Garchomp. It evolved off-screen between Riding the Winds of Change! and Lost Leader Strategy!.}} while he journeyed through Hoenn, Johto and Kanto. Weavile made its first appearance in a battle against Cynthia's Garchomp where it lost, despite the double type-advantage of . Paul sent Weavile out in Riding the Winds of Change! where it worked with to capture Gliscor. Weavile briefly appeared in Aiding the Enemy as 's sparring partner. Weavile appeared again in Pedal to the Mettle! where it went up against Ash's Staraptor in and Paul's Full Battle and lost, despite the type-advantage. In Battling a Thaw in Relations! it was with Reggie along with Paul's Torterra, Ursaring and Honchkrow, disappointed finding out Paul had lost. Weavile's known moves are , , , and .}} in Riding the Winds of Change! after hearing of its reputation as a powerful Pokémon, causing a lot of trouble along with its pack of Gligar. While easily standing up against and Weavile, it was finally caught by Paul, while Ash was trying to talk with it. Gliscor appeared again in Chim - Charred!, in which it was used to battle Ash's Gligar and won the battle rather easily. Gliscor made a brief appearance in Aiding the Enemy along with Paul's other Pokémon outside of the Pokémon Center while the Team Rocket trio took care of Paul's Torterra. Gliscor has not been seen since. Gliscor's known moves are , , , and .}} to replace his after he released it. It first debuted as a in Lost Leader Strategy!, in which it appeared in a flashback. Magmar made its first real appearance in Aiding the Enemy!, sleeping with Paul's other Pokémon. Magmar's evolution was revealed in Pedal to the Mettle! when Paul chose Magmortar to battle Ash's Pikachu.}} fought against Brandon's Regirock, with Paul bringing it out to utilize its type advantage. It appeared to be very powerful, managing to block Regirock's otherwise deadly with its hands and strike with multiple Arm Thrusts. However, it was caught at close range, stunned with and subsequently taken out by . Hariyama's known moves are and .}} fought against Brandon's Registeel. Nidoking also proved to be powerful, surprising even Brandon with his ability to recover so quickly from a to the face. He hit Registeel directly with all of his attacks, but the Drill Pokémon didn't manage to cause much damage to the Iron Pokémon and was defeated with a powerful . Nidoking's known moves are , , and .}} Other Pokémon seen in Reggie's care It is unknown if any of these Pokémon belong to Paul; possibly none of them, given Paul's recruitment methods. Also, Paul may not be the only Trainer Reggie looks after Pokémon for and the above ones may belong to other various Trainers. Achievements All Badges and Symbols were obtained prior to Following A Maiden's Voyage!. Indigo League Badges * * * * * * * * Johto League Badges * * * * * * * * Hoenn League Badges * * * * * * * * Sinnoh League Badges * * * * * * * * Battle Frontier Symbols * Knowledge Symbol * Guts Symbol * Tactics Symbol * Luck Symbol * Spirit Symbol * Ability Symbol Voice actors |bordercolor= |de=Max Felder |ja=柿原徹也 Tetsuya Kakihara |en=Tom Wayland |fi=Petri Hanttu |it=Alessandro Rigotti |nl=Sander van der Poel |es_la=Edson Matus (DP066-DP069,DP186-present) Javier Olguín (DP128-DP132) |es_eu=David Robles |pl=Krzysztof Szczerbiński Waldemar Barwiński (season 12) |he=דור יצחק Dor Itskhak |pt_br=Yuri Chesman (DP066-DP069) Douglas Guedes (DP128-present) |hi=नचिकेत दिघे (Cartoon Netowrk dub) }} Names Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Breeders de:Reggie es:Reggie fr:Reggie it:Reggie ja:レイジ zh:雷司